Mew Mew Love
by Mew coco-love
Summary: It been a year since the fight,but kisshu comes back and Ichigo s world goes crazy Mew lettuce becomes a rebel pudding is acting crazy, mint is snottier than usual,but zakuro... is being very misteryous lately also two new members join. Enjoy Disclamier:I don t own tokyo mew mew!
1. Chapter 1 The return of the alien

Hi I´m coco

Hey I`m lime and I would be your main characcter in the story

Wait that wasn´t in the contract!

Lime: Shut it

Magdarine: whaaa thats not fair you ruin it by putting my name!

Coco: like she said shut it!

Lime: anyway readers! Coco does not own tokyo mew mew so you are not allowed to sue her!

Magdarine:(praying)sue her for god sake sue her

Coco: you little...(chases after her)

Lime:well bye everybody enjoy! (run after them screaming)

It was another ordinary day since the aliens had gone everything has been calmer. Ichigo sigh at this she was tired and bored she didn´t know what to think anymore: first she hated to fight becuase it just to be a nuisance,then now they were gone and she wanted action something exicting. She sighed again she and masaya-kun hadn´t gone very far lately, they went around walks and everything and yes england was the BEST thing ever! But she couldn´t shake the feeling of boredom off.

"If I don´t do something now I´ll die of boredom!"she muttered as she yawned.

"ICHIGO! STOP SHOUTING GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!" said sensei as he screamed in anger,Ichigo got up with a jump as the other students laughed she felt herself go red.

"gomen sensai gomen(sorry sensei sorry)"said ichigo as she sat down again all red like a has sleeping of again,she was so embarrased,but gracefull when the school bell started ringing.

She was finally happy when she got out of school when...

"Alien,Alien!" shouted masha

"Mas-" she was suddenly interrupted by soft,rough lips, a shadow with golden eyes,that suddenly went up to her and kiss her. She push the shadow away with anger she knew who the shadow was.

"Kisshu what are you doing here?!" said the angered Ichigo

"ooh kitty i hoped you will be happier,to see me." kisshu answer,with a small grin in his pale face.

"I´m not your kitty!" she shouted, with that she took of running for her life.

"Not so quick beloved kitty"he said darkly under his teleported in front of her with a sad look in his eyes,"I took so much trouble to meet you,and this is how you be graceful?"

*oops I hit it I´m in such much trouble now* Ichigo thought. Kisshu summoned his dragon swords"honey you better come with me this time"

"NO!" Ichigo screamed in terror

"Huh, your choice"kisshu said right at that moment...

Lime:Huh i wonder what will happen

Coco: Just wait

Magdarine: mmmfnf

Lime: (cuts ropes) if that just went longer...

Magdarine: pay back time(chases after her)

Coco:(runs) Till next time! Agh!

Lime: sorry for the cliffhanger!(grabs crisp and coca-cola)


	2. Chapter 2 The new character

A new cháracter appears who is she ? ( they might be a picture at the left hand side near the arrow if there is even one)

Lime: well I should say-

Magdarine: Don´t spoil it for the readers!

Lime : But we all know who she-

Magdarine: that is enough!

Lime: bu-

Magdarine:no buts

Lime and magdarine: coco doesnt own tokyo mew mew or it will be to dramatic! So dont sue her!

Magdarine: Sue HER already!

Coco: BRAT! COME HERE ALREADY (chases her)

Lime. Left here on my own again! Well enjoy!

(When we left off: "Huh, your choice"kisshu said right at that moment...)

"katakana Sutaffu roddo!( lime staff rod)" a Gentle voice said

"Suppai Supaisu Isogu!( sour Spice rush!)" said the voice , sparks flew everywhere and kisshu started coughing and pleading for it to stop.

Ichigo,terrified looked up and saw who done the cruel attack she had yellow eyes with yellow hear and tiger stripes around her ears and tail she was orange and yellow everywhere she noticed that her tail had a big ribbon in orange and bell golden yellow she was shocked to see this. *she is just like me * I thought.

The girl had this staff rod and it was yellowish orange it was GOLD! It was like a microphone it looks a bit like a microphone(think of berry´s weapon,but in gold)

IT had this one big button not at all like the seemed the powerful one...

"What is this" kisshu said on the floor .I was about to take help him when the girl stop me!

"Suffer" the girl said,"Let him suffer" I look at kisshu desperately I wanted to help him but the girl eyes... I couldn´t control my movements.

" no!" I screamed"But... but ... he can't die!"

" Well then suffer too, Suppai Supaisu Isogu!" she said in a evilish voice that cause shivers down my spine

"LETTUCE RIBBON RUSH!"

"PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"onee-chan sama! are you ok na no dah!" Pudding said

"Mew Ichigo!" lettuce said scared

" gomen, gomen! (Sorry,Sorry)"

" lettuce -chan why are you apologising? Nyah"

"for coming late, gomen(sorry)"

"Lettuce no need to apologised you came at the right moment nyah!" Ichigo said winking at her.

Lettuce blushed"ARIGATO!" She said happyly. They were interupted by a cough

"excuse me you're my enimies hate to ruin the moment but you Sicken watashi(me)"

The girl said we all turned around to face kisshu and the girl pudding gasped lettuce seem as if she will faint any moment.

" Kisshu you're back na-no-dah! That means **taru-taru**_** is back!"**_ pudding look aroung exicted,then she put a confused face on" where is taru-taru!"

"That is not important , **little kitten**" kisshu said with a grin on his face.

" pudding is not a little kitten she's a little lion roarww!" pudding growled making the girl laugh at her and frown at her, her little face became all red"What is so funnny that, weird stranger laughing at pudding?!"

"Hm.. suit your self ,hear this"The girl roared so loudly, it felt so familiar(cause lions are big cats)Ichigo couldn´t explain the feeling it was like a real lion roars!

Ichigo felt herself changing,suddenly everyone became much bigger"what happen to you guys" she said,she can feel herself meowing *oh no *Ichigo though* this can´t be happening but how*...

(they might be a picture here of her the girl weapon is like)

Lime: well bye no time to talk

coco: sorry for the cliffhanger!


	3. Chapter 3the confussion

Chapter 3. The confussion.

Coco: Sorry for the cliffhanger and the looong wait! I just had some little problems

Lime: oh come on don't lie! You were just too damn lazy to even do a thing1

Coco: grrrrr... anyway where is magdarine?

Lime: *grins* Why would YOU want to know?

Coco: erm... just something *looks at the floor* It she... it she alright I didn´t hurt her did I?

Magdarine: no you didn´t love!

Coco: thanks goodn-

Magdarine: WAIT! A second I´m not done with revenge because you still made me very angry

Coco:*gulps* re... re... REVENGE?!

Magdarine: Of course did you think you will get away that easy?

Coco:*turns to run*

Magdarine and lime: Wait what about the disclaimer

Coco: Ooh yeah... erm.. magdarine do the disclaimer!

Magdarine: okey dokey! Even if this is totally pointless*rolls eyes* coco does not own tokyo mew mew or any of the characters... only us*gags* YEP believe it or not what a pity

Coco:*starts running* Well contunie with the story and magdarine stop being such a brat and lime you are so bossy

Magdarine:*turns red* YOU B**** you should rot in hell and just die and i hope someone F*** you,you are a big fat a*****e and ... and I´ll make sure you go to hell you big fat s*** so go and f*****g die in hell!

Lime: wow someone has such colourful,beatifull language in fact so colourful that this story rated T btw this story it meant to be rated T! Oh and go on with the story

Coco: ahem!

Lime: oh yeah thanks for remiding thanks M3w anju for being my first reviwer. Now go on with the story!and sorry for guest I´ll try harder

Were we left of: she said,she can feel herself meowing *oh no *Ichigo though* this can´t be happening but how*

"ooh what a cute little kitten you turned into" The girl cooed. Lettuce gasp while pudding stared wide eyed, luckily for ichigo kisshu has already left some how...

"Mew Ichigo!" Lettuce shouted."what..what happen to you?!" She said before fainting.

"onee-chan!" Pudding said as she gasped. She turned around to see the girl grinning."You'll pay for for turning onee-chan into a cat and also making my other onee-chan faint! **PUDDING RING INFERNO!" **The girl jumped and nearly got hit by the attack. She grined.

"You should be more careful my love I still have your kitty friend here." She said by pointing at Ichigo, then she started pulling Ichigo closer.*oh god what´s she doing*Ichigo though she was pacnicking. And then it happened! The girl kissed Ichigo. Then ichigo slowly started turning into a human.

"NYAA! What was that for?!" Ichigo said as she gasped for air.

The girl giggled" You do taste of strawberries!"Then she flipped her golden hair" Call me Lime." Then she turned and faced Ichigo pulling her face closer to hers making Ichigo blush. "That´s all for now mew Ichigo it was a pleasure to meet you, we meet again." Then she turned and jumped high in the air and dissapeared.

(someone else´s pov)

"The mission´s been completed madam"

_**The person smiled."well done" said the person**_

"_**but i don´t get it sis do we really need to do all this!"**_

"_**yes its necesary"**_

_**(normal pov)**_

_**Pudding was staring at Ichigo with a wide mouth.**_

_**Coco:well thats all for now. And sorry for the italic or bold writting i can´t get it off something is wrong with the computer**_

_**Lime: well cant wait for the next one so...**_

_**Magdarine: BYE! Bye.**_


End file.
